Lelouch's Ship Situation
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch gets a ship so that she and C. C. can stop Cornelia. Gunzou and Iona decide to help them.


Note: Code Geass was done by the studio Sunrise and Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Aris Nova was done by the studio Sanzigen.

Lelouch Lamperouge pranced into his house and had an excited look on his face. He danced to C. C. and said, "Good afternoon. I took a trip to the store of good news and have purchased some high quality of happiness."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch said, "I did something today that changed the history of the world."

C. C. replied, "Your lies are charming, but how about telling me what you actually did?"

Lelouch looked at C. C. and said, "Wow, you really have gained a dislike for my exaggerations, haven't you?"

C. C. replied, "I sure have."

Lelouch tried to look sad while saying, "What a rough event. However, this lack of tolerance was scheduled to happen. I knew you'd eventually tire of the nonsense pool that I swim in after work."

C. C. asked, "Can you just tell me what you did?"

Lelouch spoke in a British accent while saying, "Very well then. I have purchased an item that has tons of uses. It's going to blow my enemies away and it's going to save us from various stuff. I got a ship."

C. C. had an unamused look on her face while asking, "Why did you get a ship?"

Lelouch said, "I have tons of good reasons for doing that."

C. C. didn't believe Lelouch so she replied, "Inform me of the amazing reasons that you got a ship."

Lelouch responded, "Princess Cornelia recently got a ship and I always aim to upstage my enemies. That's why I bought a super cool ship. Plus, I've always wanted to be a ship captain. It's hard to explain, but ship captains have a certain charm that's hard to top."

Lelouch took C. C. to the dock where the ship was parked at. The ship was black. Lelouch said, "I didn't measure the ship, but I'm pretty sure that it's more than fifty feet."

C. C. replied, "It looks cool, but I have doubts about you using it for anything useful."

Lelouch proudly responded, "I'm the prince of using things wisely."

Captain Gunzou approached Lelouch and said, "Greetings mister."

Lelouch screamed in terror and asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. giggled and said, "Calm down Lelouch. You're the most overdramatic person that I know. This is just a fellow ship captain."

Lelouch said, "Then it's an honor to meet a handsome ship captain."

Gunzou replied, "Um, thank you. I'm Gunzou, the captain of the ship that's parked next to yours."

Lelouch said, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, the coolest thing in the history of existence."

C. C. said, "And I'm C. C., Lelouch's girlfriend and future wife."

Lelouch blushed with embarrassment and replied, "I told you to never refer to yourself like that."

C. C. chuckled and said, "Sorry sweetheart."

Iona walked up to Gunzou and asked, "Who are these people?"

Gunzou said, "They just explained who they are. In other words, I don't want to hear their silly introductions again."

Lelouch replied, "But I love to boastfully call myself the greatest thing ever."

Iona responded, "Then there's no need for any further introductions. You're clearly the prince of egos." Lelouch frowned at Iona.

C. C. looked at Iona and asked, "Who are you?"

Iona said, "I'm Iona, the ship's mental model?"

Lelouch had a smug smile on his face while saying, "I love supermodels."

Iona replied, "I'm not a supermodel you shallow fool. A mental model is the physical representation of a ship that controls the ship's actions and behaviors."

Lelouch asked, "Could you explain that in a more comprehensible way?"

Gunzou stuck his hands in the air and said, "Lets not bother with that. I'm pretty sure that there's no way to make you understand the mental model."

Lelouch asked, "Are you saying that I'm a gullible fool who has no chance of understanding anything?" Gunzou nodded.

C. C. looked at Gunzou and Iona and asked, "So, are you two a couple?"

Iona was confused so she asked, "A couple?"

Gunzou tried to hide his nervousness while saying, "Don't try to understand that and no, we aren't a couple."

A few minutes later Gunzou was on his ship and was staring at the night sky. Iona walked up to him and said, "Captain, you seem to have something on your mind."

Gunzou replied, "People always have something on their minds."

Iona said, "No offense, but that young man we met today didn't seem to understand what thoughts were." She and Gunzou chuckled together.

Gunzou said, "Iona, mental models were supposed to be vacant of any emotions. However, that's not what you act like."

Iona replied, "That's true. You taught me how to emote. Mental models aren't supposed to have love in their hearts either."

Gunzou paused and said, "I'm sure that your heart is very big."

Iona smiled and replied, "It's big, because of you."

Meanwhile, Princess Cornelia was in her ship. Her ship's mental model was Kongo, Gunzou and Iona's arch enemy. Cornelia had an evil smile on her face while saying, "Greetings Kongo. It's truly an honor to meet you."

Kongo coldly asked, "Am I supposed to have feelings of care about meeting you, because I assure you that I don't."

Cornelia's smile started to turn into a frown while saying, "You're quite sassy for a ship. I know that mental models are lacking in real villains, but I do know that they're programmed to want to help their Captain. I used to be just a princess, but I've ascended into the rank of being a ship captain."

Kongo replied, "Okay then. What are you planning on doing?"

Cornelia's evil smile returned while saying, "I'm going to destroy Lelouch Lamperouge." She did an evil laugh.

Meanwhile, Lelouch spent twenty minutes dancing in his ship. C. C. admired the view of the ocean during Lelouch's dance show. She looked around and saw Princess Cornelia's ship coming towards them. She looked at Lelouch and said, "It seems like that ship wants to visit us. I suspect that it's Princess Cornelia."

Lelouch said, "That does seem like a good guess. I'm unaware of how Cornelia knew that I'd be here."

Cornelia stepped to the top of her ship and said, "Greetings Lelouch. I'm Captain Cornelia now and I'm going to be the one who'll have the honor of wiping your lack of charm off of the face of the universe." She did an evil laugh.

Lelouch said, "Hold on there."

Cornelia replied, "I have no desire to waste time. I'm going to make sure that you receive the ultimate punishment this time." She sent Kongo to Lelouch's ship.

Lelouch said, "Sending a henchwoman to defeat me hardly seems like a worthwhile victory for you."

Cornelia jumped to Lelouch's ship and replied, "I already thought of that. That's why Kongo's job will be to get rid of C. C. I'm the one who's going to have the honor of destroying you." She did an evil laugh.

C. C. said, "I have to protect my darling Lelouch. He may be the biggest hunk in all of anime, but he's not very strong when it comes to fights."

Kongo replied, "I won't let you protect that monster. He's a fool who's worthy of extreme punishments."

C. C. kicked Kongo and said, "I'm going to stop your wrath of evilness."

Kongo punched C. C. several times in a row and replied, "Don't flatter the foolish Lelouch and don't count on ever seeing him again."

Gunzou and Iona saw that Kongo was on Lelouch's ship. Gunzou said, "It appears that obnoxious simpleton got himself into some trouble."

Iona asked, "Should we save him?"

Gunzou thought about it and said, "Doing that would gives us a chance about Kongo. Make sure that you save that green haired lady."

Iona was referring to Lelouch when she asked, "What about the bragging doofus?"

Gunzou said, "I'm indifferent to whether or not that goofball gets saved."

Gunzou and Iona drove to Lelouch's ship. Both of them jumped off of Gunzou's ship and landed on Lelouch's ship. They ran up to Kongo and started helping C. C. fight Kongo. C. C. said, "Hi guys. What's going on?"

Gunzou replied, "Kongo's a close enemy of ours. We'd be honored to bring her down."

C. C. said, "Well, I'm sure glad to hear that. She's been distracting me from saving my precious Lelouch."

Gunzou asked, "You actually care about that weirdo?"

C. C. said, "I know that he's seriously lacking in the mature category, but Lelouch always goes out of his way to make my life better. Even his goofy dance moves are just an attempt to make me smile. They often make me facepalm, but I admire the effort." Gunzou and Iona fought Kongo while C. C. ran up to Lelouch and Cornelia.

Cornelia was a much better fighter than Lelouch was so she was winning the fight. Lelouch only put a moderate amount of effort into the fight. He gave Cornelia some punches and kicks, but Cornelia's attacks hurt a lot more. Cornelia grabbed Lelouch and said, "I'm going to finally have you destroyed. This'll be the most delightfully evil moment of my questionable career." She did an evil laugh.

C. C. ran up to Cornelia and started beating her up. She said, "I'm going to be the one who'll win this fight?"

Cornelia asked, "How could you suggest such a ludicrous ending to someone as mighty as me? I'm the most powerful princess of all time. There's nothing that's stronger than my wrath."

C. C. replied, "You're incredibly wrong about that. The power of love has made me stronger than you. My love for Lelouch upstages any evilness that your heart has." She punched Cornelia off of the ship. Cornelia fell into the ocean. She angrily growled while swimming back to her ship.

Lelouch looked at C. C. and said, "Thank you for your help. You did a totally awesome job."

C. C. replied, "Thank you, but Gunzou and Iona deserve half of the credit."

Lelouch turned around and shook Gunzou and Iona's hands. Gunzou said, "It seems like there's more to you than just immature comments, because your girlfriend sure loves you."

Lelouch replied, "It seems like I'm a true master of charm." Gunzou and Iona rolled their eyes.

C. C. said, "I'm glad you're okay."

Lelouch replied, "And I'm glad that you're perfection." C. C. smiled and kissed Lelouch.

Iona faced Gunzou and kissed him. Gunzou asked, "Why did you do that?"

Iona said, "Because you're the one who made me feel love and I love you."

Gunzou replied, "I love you too." Lelouch, C. C., Gunzou, and Iona enjoyed one of the happiest ship adventures of their lives.

Meanwhile, Cornelia got back to her ship and said, "One of these days, Lelouch's victories will be drowned by my rising menace." She did an evil laugh.


End file.
